'04 Wars Episode I: The Phantom Freshman
by Cosette Due
Summary: Not so long ago, in a school only a bus ride away...
1. Introduction

'04 Wars: The Phantom Freshman

Co-written by Shaba and Cosette

Not so long ago, in a school only a bus ride away...

Turmoil brewed in the Academy of the Holy Angels. The evil viceroy, Moran Stingray, of the School Supply Federation has stopped all supplies from reaching the remote freshman homeroom 224 in the hopes of raising the school's tuition. The Academy Senate was in an uproar as they tried to negotiate the blockade being lifted. Unbeknownst to the Senate, Supreme Chancellor Fallon had already dispatched two Froshy knights in an attempt to settle the dispute quietly... 


	2. We Find Our Heros...

A car sailed into the parking lot of the Academy of the Holy Angels. As it did, two figures in the back stood up.

the taller one said. The captain nodded to acknowledge that she was listening Tell them we wish to boards at once. Again, the captain nodded.

She pushed a few buttons and a picture flickered in the windshield. The figure that popped up was Moran Stingray, evil viceroy of the School Supply Federation.

The Chancellor's ambassadors wish to board. the captain stated.

Moran smiled wickedly. Ah, yes. As you know, our blockade is legal. I'd be more than happy to accept the Chancellor's ambassadors.

The picture faded, and the car pulled to a stop in front of the school.

As the two entered the building, a very stiff-looking woman approached them.

she greeted, I am Vul-gar-isio. Please, come this way. My master shall be with you shortly.

She led them into a small reception area where they continued to stand after the droid had left.

I sense something, master. the smaller one stated.

You sense nothing. Those are merely first-day-of-a-new-school jitters. the other replied.

Something about the future...

Keep your concentration on the mission we have now.

Master Telling said I should be mindful of the future. the small one stated in protest.

No. Who's your master? Me or Master Telling?

she answered dejectedly.

"That's right. She looked around. Well, let's get this over with...

***

Meanwhile, the droid had left the reception area and found Moran Stingray.

Where are the ambassadors? Stingray asked.

In the Conference Room. the droid answered.

There was an awkward pause before the droid spoke again. The ambassadors are Froshy knights, I believe.

the viceroy exclaimed.

The droid nodded.

Stingray looked panicky as she turned to her lackey, Reekie. Distract them. she ordered.

Reekie shook her head. I'm afraid of those manipulative little monsters... send a droid. she said, looking at Vul-gar-isio.

***

Kinol Iztea, the smaller of the two freshmen, sighed. I'm bored. She looked at her watch. The bell is gonna ring any minute, and we'll be marked late for homeroom...

Patience, Kinol. This won't take long. said Cosdu Lohac, the other freshman.

Vul-gar-isio reentered the Conference Room with two mugs of coffee. Cosdu picked one up and sniffed it. Kinol took hers and looked at Cosdu, who shook her head. Simultaneously, they both put the mugs down.

Cheerleader Powder. Cosdu announced. We'd be mindless skanks by lunchtime

Kinol shuddered at the thought. 

***

Moran Stingray had decided to contact Lord Claire on the issue of the Froshy knights.

We're ahead of schedule on everything, my Lord.

Excellent. Dispatch Battle-Cheerleaders to homeroom 224. Claire demanded.

Is that legal? Stingray had the suspicious feeling that it wasn't.

I will make it legal.

They say that in the movie. Reekie mumbled.

What was that?! Lord Claire snapped.

Nothing, my Lord. said Reekie apologetically.

Lord Claire turned her attention back to Stingray. As for the Froshy, transfer them to another school. Leave no record that they were ever here.

Stingray bowed. Yes, my Lord. As Claire left, Stingray turned to Reekie. Send an SCD squad to the Conference Room.

***

As Kinol and Cosdu waited, a squad of Somersaulting Cheerleader Droids (SCD) had gathered outside. 

I can't wait anymore! Kinol exclaimed. I'm going to see what's keeping them.

Cosdu nodded as Kinol walked towards the door. Before she reached the door, though, she suddenly stopped. She turned around and looked at Cosdu.

I've got a bad feeling about this. Kinol said, taking out her #2 saber, a mechanical pencil/sword that with a push of the eraser.

Cosdu removed hers from her skirt pocket as well. Both jumped up as the door slid open and the droids marched in.

The droids immediately began firing their photon pom-poms as Cosdu and Kinol easily blocked them with their sabers. 

Kinol leaped into the air, kicked down two of the droids and bolted for the door. Cosdu followed closely through the hole Kinol created.

The two darted down the stairs and into Spola. As they entered, they found rows upon rows of Battle-Cheerleaders being transported into shipping desks. Kinol and Cosdu hid behind a desk and looked on.

"It's an army." Cosdu stated.

"Thank you for stating the extremely obvious, master." said Kinol sardonically. "But what for?"

"An invasion?"

"Probably, but would the Federation go that far?"

"Of course they would." Cosdu hissed. "I don't know what they're trying to do..." she trailed off. "Stow away on separate desks, meet in the homeroom."

Kinol smiled. "Well, master, you were right about one thing."

Cosdu rolled her eyes. "I know. I saw the movie. The negotiations were short."

"Actually, I was gonna say: I _do _have first-day-of-a-new-school jitters." Cosdu sighed while Kinol giggled.

Then, they both departed, only to meet up again five minutes later in homeroom 224. 


End file.
